Kori
|jpname = |image = |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Fushimi-ku, Kyoto, Japan |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2019-Present |agency = 2xWings |label = 2xWings |acts = CROWNS |voice = SKY-HI Ankler (MMD) |group = CROWNS |generation = 1st |mcolor = |debutsingle = TBA |timeingroup = }} (狐狸) is a Japanese/Irish singer under 2xWings as a 1st generation member of CROWNS. Biography Early Life Kori was born on October 5th, 1999 in a Kyoto hospital to a Japanese father and an Irish mother. Despite being half, he looks most like his father. His mother's family actively participates in Celtic traditions and more, which Kori embraces, along with his father's Shinto traditions surrounding their shrine for the fox god Inari. He currently lives with his family at the shrine and helps them now and then. He wears a necklace with Inari's name on it and a Celtic cross as a bracelet. 2018 On December 23rd it was announced Kori as a member of CROWNS. Personal Life Family= Kori has a younger sister and parents. |-|Education= As of May 2019, Kori is currently taking a major in Japan's mythology. |-|Friendships= *'Metsuki': Has a great friendship with CROWNS member and leader Metsuki. |-|Name Meaning= Kori's parents chose Kori for two reasons: * Kori's kanjis (狐; Ko) from Kitsune to show his relation to his fathers' shrine and (狸; Ri) from Tanuki coming from the wordplay "Sly as a fox" as Tanuki's is sly creatures. * Kori can be converted to Cory so his Irish family will have easy saying his name. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Kori: *'KitsuKori' (きつこり): His official nickname showing his love for foxes. Profile Stats= *'Name': Kori (狐狸) *'Nicknames': KitsuKori (きつこり) *'Birthdate': *'Birthplace': Fushimi-ku, Kyoto, Japan *'Height': 180cm *'Blood Type': AB *'2xWings Status': **2018-12-23: CROWNS member *'Years in CROWNS': 1 Years *'CROWNS Color': **'Yellow-Green' (2018–present) *'Audition Song': "Speaking" by Mrs. GREEN APPLE *'2xWings Groups': **CROWNS (2018–present) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills': Can perform an entire Inari Prayer at any time, smoothly switching from Japanese to Irish/English *'Hobbies': Helping at the shrine, dancing, singing *'Favorite Music Genre': J-pop, rap, western music *'Favorite Sports': Baseball *'Favorite Foods': Fried tofu, senbei *'Favorite Drink': Cola *'Least Favorite Food': Green pepper *'Favorite Colors': Red, orange, white, and green *'Motto': Watashitachiha inochi o manukareru tamede wa naku tabi suru tame ni tabi o suru (私たちは命を免れるためではなく旅するために旅をする; we travel not to escape life but for life not to escape us) *'Favorite Word': Kitsune (fox) *'Favorite English Phrase': "wa ya sai?" *'Favorite Manga': Inari, Konkon, Koi Iroha (Inari, Konkon, ABCs of Love) *'Quality that he won’t lose to anyone': My prayers for Inari *'Things that he want to do in his life': To become a main priest for the Inari shrine, to learn more of his Celtic traditions *'Favorite Songs': "Entenka" by Shonan no Kaze, "CLASSIC" by Shonan no Kaze, "Naseba Naru no Sa Nanairo Tamago" by T-Pistonz+KMC *'Looks Up To': Maeda Atsuko, Takahashi Minami, Kojima Haruna Discography Trivia Category:Male Category:1999 Births Category:CROWNS Category:CROWNS Member Category:People from Kyoto Category:October Births Category:Libra Category:Yellow-Green Member Color Category:2019 Debuts Category:Multiethnic Members